Zweiter Doctor
Die zweite Inkarnation des Doctors wirkte in der Serie Doctor Who von 1966 bis 1969. Äußere Erscheinung Der Zweite Doctor ist ein recht kleiner Mann mittleren Alters mit einer etwas heruntergekommen Erscheinung. Er hat kurzes, glattes, schwarzes Haar, einer Pilzfrisur ähnlich. Er trägt ein dunkles Jackett, einen abgenutzten, alten Gehrock, eine dunkle oder weiß-schwarz karierte Hose und ein helles Hemd, dazu eine meist schief sitzende Fliege. Dieses Standardaccessoire trägt erst wieder der Elfte Doctor. Seine Kleidung ist häufig zu groß für ihn und lässt ihn lächerlich wirken, dies führt dazu, dass andere Inkarnationen des Doctors ihn unter anderem als "Clown", "Vogelscheuche" oder "Landstreicher" beschreiben. Charakterisierung Die Persönlichkeit des Zweiten Doctors bildet einen starken Kontrast zu der seines Vorgängers. Er ist humorvoller, alberner und ein wenig wunderlich, was ihn im Vergleich zum Ersten Doctor wesentlich jünger wirken lässt. Er übertreibt gerne und tendiert dazu, sich ungeschickt anzustellen und in Panik zu geraten, was dazu führt, dass viele Gegner in unterschätzen. Dies ist meist zum Vorteil des Doctors oder sogar von ihm geplant, da unter der einfältigen Fassade eine Menge Verstand und Gerissenheit versteckt sind, die er erfolgreich einzusetzen weiß. Oft ist er seinen Feinden einen Schritt voraus und beweist regelmäßig sein Talent im Schmieden von Plänen und geschickter Manipulation. Im Gegensatz zu seiner ersten Inkarnation ist der Zweite Doctor freundlicher im Umgang mit seinen Begleitern. Er steht ihnen sehr nah und liebt es, sich mit ihnen in neue Abenteuer zu stürzen. In ihrer Gegenwart ist er enthusiastisch, kindisch, verspielt und unbesonnen. Besonders mit Jamie McCrimmon führt er eine enge, freundschaftliche Beziehung. Dieser Doctor hat eine Vorliebe dafür, sich zu verkleiden (zum Beispiel als deutscher Arzt, Musiker oder eine alte Waschfrau), er spielt häufig Blockflöte und besitzt ein großes Schauspieltalent. Trotz seiner liebenswerten und witzigen Wesensart kann der zweite Doctor jedoch zuzeiten auch konsequent und rücksichtslos sein. Er schreckt nicht davor zurück, ein paar wenige für das Überleben von vielen zu opfern und zeigt gegenüber besonders verhassten oder grausamen Feinden keinerlei Gnade. Er zögert auch nicht, seine eigenen Freunde zu manipulieren, wenn dies ihm einen Vorteil bringt. Begegnungen mit anderen Doktoren frame|left Der Zweite Doctor ist die Inkarnation, die innerhalb der Fernsehserie am häufigsten auf andere Doctor-Inkarnationen getroffen ist. In der Episode The Three Doctors wird er von den Time Lords geschickt, um dem Dritten Doctor zu helfen. Dabei trifft er auch auf den Ersten Doctor. In der Episode The Five Doctors gehört er zu den vier (bzw. fünf) Inkarnationen, die mittels einer Zeit-Schaufel in die Todeszone von Gallifrey befördert werden und gemeinsam verhindern müssen, dass der Ring des Rassilon in die falschen Hände gerät. In der Episode The Two Doctors trifft er den Sechsten Doctor auf der Erde des Jahres 1985. Dies ist durch die Zeitmanipulationen von Joinson Dastari möglich. Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zweiten Doctors Siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zweiten Doctors Begleiter des Zweiten Doctors Regeneration thumb|335 px|Das Serienende des Zweiten Doctors In der Episode The War Games wird der Zweite Doctor von den Time Lords in einem Prozess wegen der Entwendung der TARDIS und dem Verstoß gegen die Regel der Nichteinmischung zu einem Exil auf der Erde verbannt. Seine Regeneration wird als weitere Strafe angeordnet. Allerdings sieht der Zuschauer nicht den tatsächlichen Wandel von dieser zur nächsten Inkarnation. Der Zweite Doctor außerhalb der Serie Während die Episoden mit dem Zweiten Doctor im Fernsehen liefen, erschienen parallel in der Zeitschrift TV Comic Comic-Abenteuer, in denen er mit seinen Enkelkindern John und Gillian Abenteuer erlebt. Diese begleiten in Comic-Geschichten bereits den Ersten Doctor. Während man bei diesem die Abenteuer mit den Geschwistern chronologisch noch vor dessen Reisen mit Susan hätte einordnen können, ist dies beim Zweiten Doctor unmöglich. Innerhalb der Serie gibt es keinen Moment ohne Begleiter, den er hätte nutzen können, um seine Enkelkinder zu treffen, um mit diesen eine Zeitlang unterwegs zu sein. 'Season 6b' Die am Ende der Episode The War Games einsetzende Regeneration, deren fertiges Ergebnis man aber nicht sieht, nutzten Fans, um eine Theorie zu entwickeln, nach der zwischen der 6. und 7. Staffel eine Season 6b spielt. Diese Theorie besagt, dass der Doctor von den Time Lords kurz vor Abschluss der Regeneration eine zweite Chance bekommt und in seiner zweiten Inkarnation weiterhin reisen darf, allerdings dabei diverse Aufträge für die Celestial Intervention Agency, eine Geheimorganisation der Time Lords, erledigen muss. thumb|left|220px|Das Comicende des Zweiten Doctors - das einzige offizielle Bild von der Regeneration des Zweiten Doctors Durch diese Erklärung kann man verschiedene Auftritte des Zweiten Doctors außerhalb der Serie sinnvoll in diese Phase seines Lebens einordnen und einige vorherige Probleme mit der Kontinuität aus dem Weg räumen. Auch seine Auftritte in den Episoden The Three Doctors und The Five Doctors ließen sich in diese Season 6B einordnen. Auch kann so erklärt werden, warum der Dritte Doctor in seiner Debüt-Folge diverse Utensilien bei sich trägt, die der Zweite Doctor in der Folge The War Games nicht besessen hat und warum die Blockflöte des zweiten Doctors im hölzernen TARDIS-Konsolenraum liegt, obwohl der zweite Doctor in der Serie nie in diesem Konsolenraum war (The Masque of Mandragora). Das tatsächlich letzte Abenteuer des Doctors in dieser so genannten Season 6b ist der Comic The Night Walkers, in dem die Time Lords sich einiger Vogelscheuchen bemächtigen, um schlussendlich den Doctor zu fangen und zur Regeneration zu zwingen. Siehe dazu Season 6B im TARDIS-Wiki und die offizielle BBC-Erklärung. Galerie Birth_of_the_Second_Doctor.jpg|Das Abenteuer des 2.Doctors beginnt HMSTARDIS.jpg|Der Doctor mit grünen Haaren Power_of_the_Daleks.jpg|Der Doctor kurz nach seiner Regeneration SecondScottishLook.jpg|Der Doctor als Schotte Colonel.jpg|Das erste Treffen mit Brigadier TwoStethoscope.jpg|Der Doctor mit Stethoskop Invasion_ep7.JPG|Der Doctor will eine Cybermen Invasion stoppen 2_&_3_(The_Three_Doctors).jpg|Der Doctor in The Three Doctors By_the_power_of_solar.jpg|Der Doctor kämpft gegen die Eiskrieger 1_2_and_3_together.JPG|1, 2 und 3 zusammen Second_Doctor_angry_Prisoners_of_Time_widescreen.jpg|Der Doctor in Prisoners of Time War_Chief_Second_Doctor_War_Games.jpg|Der Doctor in The War Games Thought_Channel.jpg|Der Doctor versucht sich zu verteidigen The_War_Games_15.jpg|Der Doctor protestiert gegen seinen Satz SecondDoctor1.jpg|Der Doctor in The Two Doctors 2_Two_doctors.jpg|Der 2. und der 6. The_Doctor_Strikes_Back.jpg|Der Doctor verkleidet sich als Dalek Zombies.jpg|Der Doctor und die Zombies TARDIS_Workshippers.jpg|Der Doctor bekommt einen Südamerikaner als Opfergabe 2nd_&_Brig.jpg|Der Doctor und Brigadier Second_Doctor_is_captured.jpg|Der Doctor ist vom MAster gefangen The_Mark_of_Terror.jpg|Der Doctor in der Zeitung Night_Walkers_Regeneration_Colour.JPG|Die Regeneration Two_close.jpg|nochmal The Three Doctors SecondStern.jpg|Die ernsthafte Seite des Doctors Doctors_2_&_3.jpg|Der Doctor mit seiner älteren Inkarnation DocHypnotizesVana2.jpg|Der Doctor hypnotisiert Vana Second_Doctor_(The_Three...).jpg|Der Doctor denkt nach SecondOnVulcan.jpg|Der Doctor in The Power of the Daleks en:Second Doctor es:Segundo Doctor fr:Deuxième Docteur it:Secondo Dottore bg:Вторият Доктор nl:Tweede Doctor ro:Al Doilea Doctor ru:Второй Доктор Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Zweiter Doctor Kategorie:Gallifreyaner